thecrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah Mohr
Sarah was a friend of Eric Draven and Shelly Webster, and was given Shelly's engagement ring when Eric returns from the dead for revenge. Sarah is portrayed by Rochelle Davis in the 1994 film adaptation, Mia Kirshner in the 1996 film The Crow: City of Angels, and by Katie Stuart in the 1998 television series The Crow: Stairway to Heaven. Comic In the comic, Sarah’s name is actually Sherri and she’s a young child. Sherri was sitting on the steps of an apartment building when she was approached by a resurrected Eric. Eric requests to sit next to her and she let’s him, saying that she’s just waiting for her mother. When Eric asks her where her mother is, Sherri says that Ugly Patrick didn’t have any medicine so her mother went to see Funboy. Eric asks Sherri what her name is and she introduces herself as Sherri and Eric tells her that he knew a girl named Shelly, but she had died and went to Heaven. Sherri tells Eric that she sometimes feels that she’s in hell and Eric says that she’s not in hell but Hell can be seen from where they are. Eric then decides to give Sherri a present; a necklace with Shelly’s engagement ring on it, telling Sherri that he believes that Shelley would like her to have it. Sherri cries tears of joy, saying that no one’s ever given her anything before. Eric gets up to leave but tells Sherri that he’ll go get her mother and he promises that he’ll see her again. Sometime later, Eric breaks into an apartment through the window and finds Sherri sleeping in a bedroom. He wakes her up and Sherri and Eric are happy to see each other. They hug each other and they cry, knowing it would be the last time they meet. Eric says he has to leave, explaining that he has business to take care of and after that he was going to be with Shelly. Sherri, although not knowing entirely what Eric’s talking about, does understand that Eric loved Shelly very much and says he should probably go. Eric gives Sherri a kiss on the forehead and tells her that he’ll see her in heaven and Sherri tells Eric that she loves him before he leaves. 'The Crow' In the film, the character’s name is Sarah. She was friends with Eric and his fiancé Shelly Webster, and according to Sarah, Eric and Shelly took care of her. On the night of October 30, Sarah rides through the streets on her skateboard when she comes upon a crime scene outside of Eric and Shelly’s apartment building. She spots a dead body on the street covered in a blood soaked sheet. Sarah then sees Shelly being rushed into the ambulance by first responders and rushes to her side. After Shelly is put in the ambulance and taken to the hospital, Sergeant Albrecht tells Sarah that Shelly is going to be fine, however Sarah figures out that Eric is dead and that Shelly won’t survive her injuries. A year later, on the anniversary of Eric and Shelly’s deaths, Sarah visits the cemetery where they’re buried and lays flowers at their graves. When she turns to leave, it starts to rain and a crow lands on Eric’s grave. She looks at the crow and asks if it’s like a night watchman and the crow caws at her. In response, Sarah leaves the cemetery. Sarah rides her skateboard down the street to a local hot dog place, Maxidogs, where she runs into Officer Albrecht who was eating there, and he buys her a hotdog. Later that same afternoon, Sarah goes to a bar called The Pit. When she gets there, she sees her mother Darla with Funboy. Darla and Funboy are dismissive towards her, and Darla gives Sarah money to buy food. Although Sarah tells her that a police officer already bought her dinner, she takes the money anyway and walks away. She goes to the bar and the bartender gives her a free root beer. The bartender tells Sarah that there isn’t anything he can do about her mother, as they both watch Funboy and Darla walk upstairs. Sometime later, Sarah tries to cross the street on her skateboard, and before she is hit by a car a man grabs her and places her back on the sidewalk. The man tells her that the driver couldn’t have stopped and Sarah tells him that she could’ve made it across. She inquires as to whether or not the man is supposed to be a clown, referring to his makeup, and he says “Sometimes”. She walks over to her skateboard and says that skating in the rain is more like surfing and she wishes that it would stop raining. The man tells her “It can’t rain all the time”. Sarah recognizes the quote and realizes that she was talking to Eric, but when she turns around he’s gone. Later that same night, Sarah goes home and plays the record The Last Laugh from Eric’s band Hangman’s Joke. While she’s playing the song, the same crow that she saw at the cemetery flies up to her open window and sits on the windowsill. When she approaches the crow however, it flies away. The next morning, Sarah wakes up on the couch in the living room to her mother making breakfast. When Darla asks how does Sarah likes her eggs, Sarah tells her that she doesn’t like eggs anymore. When asking what Darla took to become “...mother of the year”, Darla says that she isn’t on drugs and that someone just woke her up, although she doesn’t know who. Sarah tells Darla that she’s acting weird, prompting Darla to give up. When Darla gets ready to throw out the eggs, Sarah realizes that Darla’s change of heart is real, so she stops her and tells her that she likes her eggs over easy before finally calling her “Mom.” Later that day, late in the afternoon, Sarah sneaks into Eric and Shelly’s old apartment building that has since been abandoned and the entrance was boarded up. She walks into their old apartment that’s still in disarray from the year earlier. She is greeted by Eric and Shelly’s old cat Gabriel. Sarah wanders around the apartment looking for Eric. She says that she recognized Eric even with the make up on. She says she recognized the quote “It can’t rain all the time” from one of his songs. She goes on to say that she knows Eric is in the apartment and tells him that she misses him and Shelly, saying that it gets lonely by herself. However, Sarah gets frustrated with Eric‘s lack of response and turns to leave. When she’s about to leave, she hears Eric call her name and she turns around and sees him standing by a window. She runs to him, and they hug each other. Sometime later, Sarah and the cat Gabriel are eating at Maxidogs. Sarah initially ignores Albrecht when he arrives there later. She asked him if people can come back after they die. When he asks her if she’s referring to anyone in particular, she tells him that he’ll just think she’s crazy, to which Albrecht replies that they’ll both have to be locked up. Sarah then realizes that both her and Albrecht have seen Eric. Sarah says that Eric didn’t come back for her and that they can’t be friends anymore because Sarah is still alive and Eric is dead. Albrecht then offers to take her home and she agrees. Later that same night, Sarah sleeps at Eric’s grave and Eric approaches her and wakes her up. Sarah initially believes that Eric is going to tell her that she shouldn’t be sleeping in the cemetery in the middle of the night, but Eric tells her that a cemetery is the safest place to be, and Sarah reasons it’s because everyone is dead. Eric tells Sarah that she’s going to have to forgive him for not saying goodbye after she brings it up. When Eric notices that Sarah is upset about the thought of him not coming back, he gives her the necklace that he was wearing with Shelly‘s engagement ring on it, telling her that he believes that Shelly would like her to have it. They give each other a hug and Sarah gets up to leave. When she tells him goodbye Eric doesn’t respond and she walks away. On her way home, Sarah is kidnapped by Grange and brought into a church where Myca and Top Dollar are waiting. Top Dollar rips off Sarah’s necklace and keeps the ring, and Myca waves a crow’s feather in Sarah’s face. Through the eyes of the crow, Eric sees Sarah struggling with Myca as she screams for his help, and he goes to her rescue. Top Dollar eventually takes Sarah to the roof of the church. When Eric demands that Top Dollar let Sarah go, Top Dollar obliges but pushes Sarah off the roof, and she’s left dangling off the edge of the roof while Eric fights Top Dollar. When Eric tries getting to Sarah after knocking Top Dollar over, she warns him that Top Dollar is behind him, and Top Dollar stabs Eric. After Eric ultimately defeats Top Dollar, he saves Sarah, and Sarah helps him down the stairs back into the church. She then rushes to Officer Albrecht, who had been injured earlier. Eric tells Sarah to stay with Albrecht until help comes, and when she asks if he’s going to be okay, Eric is already gone. While Albrecht is being taken out of the church on a gurney, he comments that at least it stopped raining, to which Sarah replies with the quote “It can’t rain all the time.” Sarah leaves when Albrecht tells her to go home. On her way home, Sarah returns to Eric and Shelly’s graves. She’s greeted by the same crow she saw when she first went to the gravesite, and the crow returns Shelly’s engagement ring to her. Sarah thanks the crow and leaves. ''The Crow: City of Angels'' In the city of Los Angeles, Sarah, now an adult, works at a tattoo parlor with her boss Noah and paints haunting images of death and resurrection in her apartment and sleeps on her bed with Gabriel nearly at her feet. She has been having dreams about Ashe and Danny's murder, and is visited by a crow in her apartment, realizing it's purpose. Sarah follows the crow to the harbor, as she walks to the pier, Ashe is resurrected and escapes from his watery grave. Sarah takes him to her apartment and informs him that he is dead and he freaks out and runs into the night, back to his home where he relives the memories of what happen to him and his son. Sarah arrives to find Ashe's brooding and informs him that she knows what he has come back to do. Sarah told him she lived in Detroit as a child, she had friends "Eric Draven and Shelly Webster" who were murdered, and Eric was brought back by the crow to seek revenge for their murder, which is why Sarah has great knowledge of the crow legend. Sarah helps provides Ashe's with the make-up in honor of Eric and Ashe acquires black clothing and a high-performance motorcycle. With the guidance of the crow, Ashe starts killing Judah's henchmen, one by one. Thoughout the movie Sarah thinks that she and Ashe should fall in love, but Ashe refused to fall in love with Sarah because he already knew that he was seeking revenge, not marriage. However Sarah has been captured by Judah Earl as bait for Ashe to steal his power, Ashe goes to Judah's lair to rescue Sarah and stop Judah, but Judah captures the crow and kills it, drinking its blood and taking its powers, thus leaving Ashe vulnerable. In a confrontation with Judah, Judah beats up Ashe, hangs him and begins whipping him. When Sybil, "Judah's blind prophetess", frees Sarah and she goes to help Ashe, Sarah rushes up to Judah and stabs him in the forehead, causing Judah to lower Ashe to the ground where Sarah unties him. Judah pulls the knife out and starts moving toward Ashe, but Sarah gets in the way, and Judah stabs Sarah in the stomach. Enraged, Ashe impales Judah on a metal pipe, but this didn't kill him. Ashe then calls upon a large number of crows flying above; the crows swarm down and kill Judah. Sarah dies in Ashe's arms from her wound, a tableau reminiscent of a painting she had finished earlier. Ashe carries Sarah's body to the church, and finally returns to death. Trivia * In both movies Sarah is the person that the story is being told through * Unlike the movie, Sarah never interacts with Officer Albrecht in the comic * In the early versions of the script for the original movie Sarah was an 11-year-old girl named Elly * In the early version of the script for the original movie Sarah and Eric’s relationship and first interaction are more akin to the comic as they didn’t know each other when Eric was alive and meet for the first time after Eric was resurrected * In the original film, there was supposed to be a scene in which Eric and Sarah sit in front of the fireplace in Eric and Shelly’s old apartment with Eric explaining to Sarah why he can’t be friends with her anymore. Following Brandon Lee’s death this was changed to Sarah walking around the apartment by herself while addressing Eric * In the second film, it was intended for Sarah to come back as a female crow Gallery 27A2A3A3-4CEC-49C8-92B1-43D731E0DC0F.jpeg|Sarah and Eric in a graveyard 9AFC07FD-36A0-4112-9F41-7892087A21B4.jpeg|Sarah sniffing a rose 6FB83C3F-8911-4BA1-AE98-FB7752D38D46.jpeg|Poster of Sarah for Horror Con B532503B-A62F-4415-9B54-847669ED2169.png|Sarah and Shelly 7EABEE53-627D-4E65-AFFB-87BC42DFBCF5.jpeg|“What’re you supposed to be a clown or something?” 056EE650-78FC-421A-AADA-97C2DACCE606.png|Sarah is saved by Eric 0B6706B8-5E76-41A6-8128-E734CD926A7D.jpeg|Sarah portrayed by Mia Kirshner in The Crow: City of Angels ECFAAD3A-6772-4905-92D5-285E5D692D7E.jpeg|Sarah portrayed by Katie Stuart in The Crow: Stairway To Heaven 570D32FE-E1DD-4B5B-B736-CD674F991512.jpeg|“I miss you...and Shelly.” 18B28A6D-7696-47E0-B74B-84A7C04C8160.jpeg|Sarah sees Eric again Category:Characters Category:Characters from The Crow (film) Category:The Crow: City of Angels Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Category:Characters from The Crow Category:Characters from The Crow: Stairway to Heaven